sword art online shadows of the under world
by Reddragoncool
Summary: hello im hikari and this is a MMORPG game that my friend told me ab ut and you will not see him at all lol btw there are more characters
1. Chapter 1

im worn out i dont think i can get the said its oVER THERE i would go to the shop enter it then do you have hardware for this game you mean ALFheim online?shop keeper said yess pls do you have one at said yeah i do shopkeeper said CAN i have said ok you can have it your lucky that it was the last one _at Hikari's house_

ok omg omg omg my first vr ive seen people on YT to it like this. i would put my gear on while laying down they would SAY LINK START OMG IS THIS IT ok enter name it will be my real name Hikari ok and race ill just pick random and it is spregan? uhh i think i said that wrong who cares gender?uhh boy of course alright and done i think thats the town im gonna be at wait what just happened is the TP not working? wait why did i spawn in a forest well o- whats that it says

hank dev ok and it s- its gone ok then thats weird im pretty sure it said HACK BOX OPEN _a strange box would come out of no where_ okay thats weird time to open it id look inside wait id time the thing that says 1000000 levs up omg im now that lev cool oo and a rare sword as well its called Midnight that mean i have a good sword ok thats all that was in the thing so i guess it gave me a good amount of stuff oh theres one more thing it is an menu ok IT TEACHES ME HOW TO FLY?!

ok so just like that i know how to fly woooh im a boss ok looks like theres a tree with a city lets fly there _after a while_ ok im here wait theres a city oh awesome lets visit hello! _i would see a girl with blond hair_ lets say hi to the person over there. said what are you doing here this is not your home said uhh well i think my town dumped would say

that sucks but why did you say im not in my home town theres someone with my race right said whats your name?leafa said my name? im Hikari. hey im kirito uhh idkw but for some reason i dont trust said alright then if we fight will you trust said i guess thats i guess thats ok lets do this .Hikari said

alright kirito hit me with your best said i will .kirito said _kirito would point his sword at me and swing his sword at me i use the Midnight sword_ im gonna said as he looked at his broken sword oh yeah kirito i should have said at the start that i would kill you if i won i knew that i would win because im lev. said kirito would fall because of his missing leg what happened to my leg i didint see you do said as he knew he was gonna lose

i knew i was going to win so i cut your leg off so say bye .hikari said _i would get my sword ready to kill kirito but then i here leafa yelling_ what are you yelling at i won so i have to kill him i won so i dont get any thing?hikari would say you could kill would say yeah in would say but leafa stopped him he could die in the real world because hes still using the one that sao was working with .leafa said idc im going to kill him anyways _id pick up my sword and aim it at kiritos head_ WAIT!.leafa yelled WHAT you brat

ill give you all my said i guess its a deal said ill spare you kirito said hey i never really wanted to say this to someone but... can you be on our side on said i guess i can i mean we can be friends k alright you have a said yeah we do its in the said i bet your gf is right here said no no no its not that way shes my said dang i wanted to kill you both but never said

 **alright this is my first fan fiction so of course it**

 **might not be good but i hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A person would be running with a dagger_ Oh come on stop running you little piece of said NEVER i will not be caught AND be put in theaf said ok then you wont go in prison we could kill said NO! EVEN WORSE said yeah now i really want to kill you .hikari said

 _hikari's eyes turns purple_ get back here with OUR STUFF ASSHOLE _the theaf would fall for no reason_ what happened to that guy i just yelled at him and he fell ook im just gonna go where they TOLD me to go _mean while in the forest_ hey i think i found the place they would be at how do i have them know im here?i think i just knock or hit the door i think its hit the door _hikari would hit the door_

hey who hit the said confused i dont know it could be said hey could it be that guy from said No i ditched kirito would walk up to the door oh my god when will they open the door are they dead yeah they could be dead cause they are weak and i can prob kill them he said with everyone in front of him uh i was not talking about u said while interupted by asuna girls you mean .asuna said

yeah can i come in its really said sure...kirito said while still trying to figure out how hikari found them btw i found you guys because the person that steal my shit was going the same place as you idi-yeah i better not say that or ill have a group of girls on the said in front of everyone you wanna bet to see who could win?asuna said hey what this wait is this a tail? are this girls apes wow i cant believe you said s in a row and we are not apes you damn said idc plus i was about to pull on that idk what the hell you girls are dogs?shut up before i stick a fire arrow in your heart you god damn said

does it look like i givea f**k cause i dont im trained to kick ass so kirito tell said he chopped my leg and almost killed me at the start of a said I DONT CARE IF YOU BEAT KIRITO BECAUSE I CAN STILL PUT AN ARROW IN YO-sinon said as i pulled her goddamn tail WHAT THE yelled you better lose your temper _eyes turn purple_ .hikari said while everyone looked at his eyes hey kirito have you seen his eyes purple when you were fighting said while scared

uhh yeah but i thought that was his eye said his eye color be PURPLE how thats strange i have not seen a player with purple said _my eyes are not purple anymore_ you guys lol you fell for my prank YES ANOTHER said while tasting victory once again alright im STICKING AN ARROW IN HIS HEART .sinon yelled _sinon shot the arrow in heart_ ow owowwwww said stop get your hands off my tail your on the ground with an arrow in your heart and you still pull on it said as she punched my hand _my hand fell_ finally no more tail said as i used her tail to get up ow you really did put it in my said

alrighty i wanna lev up wait is my hand still pulling your said yep AND IT BETTER GET said what does my name mean i remember my brother telling me your name means?hikari said what is your said MY name is hikari oh that means Light


	3. Chapter 3

ok if you want to level up you can get your hand off my tail then we can said as she punched my hand more ok you asked nicely so said as he laughed in head he'd smile as he would do the Magic Rain exept hikari and kirito sToP iT said liz,asuna,sinon,leafa uhhhhhh what if i dont want it to said then ill shoot an arrow at said yeah i already know your fighting stance so i can take you out said YOU WANNA said ok lets fight said

this will be easy 10..9...8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 begin _i would get my sword ready for when she shoots and arrow her arrow hit my sword i would charge fast as hell then i have my sword already at her neck_ alright i said with purple eye he has the purple eye its not funny you did it already its not funny any said Dont look said

she would look down at her chest there is a giant sword in her chest i said whEn did that get says and falls i win time to kill hey wait said why dont i get a prize all of her items and said because you cant do that you can only take 1000 for winning a match ok thanks for said KIRITO!.Sinon got mad at him because he told hikari what the prize is for winning no i really dont need that i have 1000000 said Wait what level are said im...level 334 uhh thats not fair

well its my level so dont judge said *clap clap clap* nice fighting my name is said hey does that mean said yeah well your name means light so i would not be talking and stop being kirito from GGO uhh yeah KIRITO YOUR A said your doing it as said so you did almost put you parisite of a hand on her hip/butt said laughing *drops sinon* said

ow im never falling for that said did you already forget i was said Maybe said well your all shit bags alright im gonna kill you all says under his breath excuse me do you want me to go ove- NO COPY RIGHT dang you copy said while breaking the 4th wall ok ok lets admit im the best said YOU CANT MAKE ME BLUSH YOU said alrighty then lets said


	4. Chapter 4

lets do this im gonna win though alright us vs this scum bag _i get my sword ready as my eye color turns purple_ HAA! _i charged at yami in a confident way of me knowing im gonna win ...i relize that his sword is a god sword and i back out he's SMILING ?!_ you cant fool me with that god said hm you are said _i cough_ wait why did i- _i look down_ sh...shit

i guess this ends here just like this my game ends here... _REAL WORLD_ damn it i lost they are prob still fighting yami and lose i gotta go but i saw something on the right it said you cant join the game for 10 mins _9 mins later_ come on this is taking forever lets try again LINK START Its working ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok continue Hikari i spawn where i last died hey why are they fighting over there *i fly over there* hey said do you want to die said thats not gonna happen _i get my sword ready_

 _i would point my sword at him while looking that theres a bunch of swords inside of the others chest_ wow they dead that wont happen to me _i would swift over_ im gonna kirito your said we'll see about said _my sword gets ready i would slash at him his sword my sword would lose hp really quickly_ damn it _i would attack him he grabs my sword_ thats my sword .hikari said does it look like i give a damn .yami said hey when did you get behind said

oh shit that my sword is in me wow thats the 2 time wait im on the wall now?my sword in the wall? this is a game wth that cant be possible in a game it would say imortal object oh i just relized that im a red hp well said that is a skill where items i hold can go into the wall and your avatar is gonna be gone forever and you will have to make a new email plus a said _i put my hand on the sword and try and pull myself out of it_ s..o cl...ose to d...ying AND so clo- _Fades..._ that should have gotten rid of that bug time to kill kirito damn he said

n...o NO! _hikari comes back with Red eyes_ perpare to be fucking killed bitch 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000001 01010011 01010011 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100101 .hikari said **if you want to know what hikari said you have to translate in with a binary code translate** my hp is at 10?.yami said FINE YOU said i get a prize wanna know what that is...hikari said WHAT IS said while scared your said and Killed him NOO!.Yami says while he fades take that you shit bag that should be dead

i win...hikari said


	5. Chapter 5

I win... _eyes turn normal again_ i win BOIII I WIN!.hikari said ok you beat him cool NOW CAN YOU PLEASE GET THESE SWORDS OUT OF said um what do i get for helping you?hikari said uhhh 100 vel .kirito said i guess thats said wheres asuna,liz,sinon,klien, said idk where they are i think they logged off before they would die...hikari said No we are over ...kirito would be silent and hikari

we were going to help but your eye turned red so we said WTLF you could have helped you know right YOU WERE STANDING said _Little time later_ ok im gonna log off its 11 pm so said bye!.all im back in the real world ok lets go outside its raining? ok then ill put my sweater on _time later_ i have my sweater on lets go where they told me they would be _at agils shop outside_ this is it? wow this place looks like a dump whatever lets go in _hikari gentle opens the door_

this is the inside it looks much said damn right it said said hey what is you real name by the said my real name is said ok wow its been five hours and i already know your name said Dont forget about said yeah right whats your real name said _mean while hikari finds out everyones names_ why are all your names in game your REAL ones you could be found because your said

yeah right someone will they will nothing will get my says your saying these people cant defend themselfs wow they must be weak and said shut up damn said NUUUU NUT THE SINON SHIT said i've killed a man you dont want to know how bloody it was...hikari said **now you may be thinking wow they are both killed a man kazuto killed one in real life to.** i have as said NUUUU EVEN WORSE WE KILLED A MAN AND WE ARE ALIKE said i killed a man before as said sinon,hikari PROB WITH A KNIFE. Kirito you did what now?asuna said wait i just relized we were talking about ded men lol im scar'ed

ok so we are talking about dead man which is prob Bad and breaking the law but who cares everone kills a man once in there goddamn life right?hikari said no someone does oh come on no one agrees yeah im just gonna leave now said _hikari leaves Agils shop and goes to his house to rest...the next day_ ugh _i put on my nervegear_ _ **LINK**_ **START** sup gu-girls hows your said it just started said alright can i stick a sword in your body said

ok so i really want to kill her can i said **ALL.** no NUUUU!WELP IM GONNA KILL MYSELF FUCK

 **OK so he beat the man villan yes but...**

 **theres gonna be a new one stronger then the last one**

 **that died so stay tune enjoy your life and good bye soldiers stay alive**


	6. Chapter 6

bitch...im loggin off you dicks so see said see ya shit head kirito said cause hikari is a dump (lol XD) _in the damn real world (sorry for cus)_ ok ok ok so when i get in that game im gonna kiiiiiiillll ki boi so i get to be cool again... heh heh ok i wanna do that right now fuck his chik strips lucky boi that has a harem i wish i was him WAIT what am i sayin hes a bitch hikari said and he sighs link start... im said oh god no im gonna go see ya leaves XD bye said wait says as she leaves

dat funny i know all you guys name i guess you can say im a stalker but kazuto sucks sugaha i think and WHY THE FUCK DID ASUNA NOT GET A GAME NAME YOU FUK OMG u lis i think and all the rest peps said ...what...you a said hey person u kiss asuna alot bitch b jesus uhhhhhh from scale and sao and real world and i think one more but really dude like you got a harem... and you only kissed one that aint fair your cusin counts because she not ur sis sooo lol dude everytime you join a game you meet a shit ton of people like sinon was a sniper thats hot as shit

your cusins tits are to big so LOL that was the best thing to say ever lol idk how that was but ki boi ill stop talking if...you battle me again and win heh heh. fine but if i win you need to shut your damn said (im able to have him kill his friends omg hes fallin for it) i would smile lets do said _i would dash fast as shit and he cant see me he would spot me but i stab him and my hacker moves turn on and make his pain thingy go to 3_ holy shit what was said AH shit not this said ik right asuna got stripped right in front of you said SHUT THE FUCK yelled hey that was supposed to be a joke

ok you know what _i stab him as his pain thing goes to 1_ i smile right in his chest killer sword stabs kirito and something happens ki boi lose again and he hates you guys ...


End file.
